


一个夜晚（One Night）

by eliotie



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotie/pseuds/eliotie
Summary: *Will犯了海洛因的瘾*Wolfgang和Will都睡不着*然后他们就开始疯狂地做爱
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Will Gorski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	一个夜晚（One Night）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是2017年写的啦，一直没有传到AO3上来。  
> 当年看Sense8的时候，简中几乎没有人产粮，是AO3给予了我温暖与关怀，也是AO3上的太太们给了我这篇的创作灵感。  
> 几年过去，这对依然在北极圈，AO3却被ban。  
> 谁都不会想到2020年的每一天都如此艰难。  
> 望共克时艰。

Wolfgang 从睡梦中惊醒，突如其来的颤栗击中了他的毫无防备。

缎面的薄被紧紧贴着他的皮肤，汗湿的深色在黑暗中微不可闻，挥之不去的黏腻感让他不得不连着翻了好几个身。

盯着灰色的天花板两分钟后，Wolfgang确信自己无法再次入睡，无奈，只得翻身下床。

风翻动窗帘，月光照进房间。长夜无言，细微的光亮带着Wolfgang的目光望向了房间的角落。

也正是这时，他看到了Will——

Will看上去糟糕透了。Wolfgang心里想着。

他想着应该说些什么，可是他没有。

光裸的脚板踏上不同的地面，“这水泥铺得可没有柏林平整”，Wolfgang腹诽道。

伦敦的临时避难所里，只有一扇小小的窗。窄小的屋里充斥着难以言喻的湿润又浑浊的空气，Wolfgang不禁眉头一紧，一股没有由来躁动在狭小的空间里悄然发酵。

“唔、嗯……”

试图将自己埋在床垫里的Will并没有意识到Wolfgang的拜访，只是继续将自己藏在枕头和被子的缝隙中，并大口地喘着气。没有被遮盖住的脖颈修长而苍白，不自然的潮红在黑暗中格外显眼。

他想着应该做些什么，可是他也没有。

Will纤长的手指无意识地在床单上抓挠着，指尖微微颤抖，薄薄的布料被握成了一团。

他身体不住地抽搐着，汗水与泪水混合，鼻涕和唾液不受控制地淌在他的脸上。

痒……身体里仿佛有千百只蚂蚁钻洞筑巢，从脊椎到颅骨，那些微小的生物无声地爬动着，在骨头与骨头的缝隙里，在神经与神经的递质中，恐吓着，叫嚣着。

这是一种罪恶的渴望，Will深谙此理。

那支指节分明的手在床单的混乱中挣扎着，伸向了床头的抽屉里，翻找。粗鲁的动作把整个柜子也卸了下来，巨大的响声在窄小的房间里显得格外突兀。

他依旧没有抬起头来。

然后，终于，摸到了他想要的东西。

金属的尖端在月光中反射着冰冷的光芒，透明的液体在细管中摇晃。涣散的瞳孔在黑暗中难以聚焦，颧骨高耸，脸颊下陷。拳头握了又松，指甲掐进了肉里，微弱的痛感却无法再次撩拨起神经的涟漪。那个尖锐的叫声刺穿了他的耳膜，Will无法思考，无法坚持，也无法抗拒。

“呃……啊！”

他终究还是仰起了他修长的脖颈。

渴水的鱼无助地张大了嘴，针尖抵着Will紧绷的手臂，一个用力，它就能刺穿肌肤、深入肌肉，他就能解脱——

“Will，不可以。”

Wolfgang出现在了Will的床前，右手紧紧地握住了Will的手腕，左手在颤抖中带走了那支闪着寒光的针管。

Will的手腕相较于他的身材，的确是细了一些，Wolfgang宽大的手掌将他的手腕攥在了拳里。手掌的温度灼烧着手腕，没有得到解脱的Will难耐地扭动着身子，汗津的体表与滚烫的气息同时袭向Wolfgang。

Wolfgang的眼神在某个瞬间，变得有些古怪。

我们都知道，德国男人喜欢裸睡。

我们也知道，Wolfgang，男人，德国人，刚刚醒来。

“Will，醒醒，我是Wolfgang。”

Wolfgang摇了摇Will的肩膀，轻声呼喊着他的名字。Will挣扎着睁开了眼睛，脸上的体液模糊了他的视野，而他的眼睛本身就无法在这种情况下继续对准目标，反而被泪水和汗水刺激地皱起了眉头。

Wolfgang清楚地知晓着Will的感受，他叹了口气，粗糙的大手轻柔地拂过抖动的眼睑与纤长的睫毛，拭去了那些恼人的液体，再一次叫唤着Will的名字。

“Will，醒醒……William，醒醒，坚持住。”

Will再一次睁眼，这一次，他认出了Wolfgang。

“Wolfgang…… 是你啊……”

“嗯，我来了。”

Will无力地询问着，Wolfgang也认真地回答着，一边还不停地用手掌抚去Will额上不断冒出的冷汗。

“你，你怎么来了……”

Wolfgang一时愣住了，不知该如何回答这个问题。照顾Will的工作的确一直都是Riley和Kala在负责，她们更专业也更用心。但不知道为什么，这个夜晚，他却出现在了这里，没有别人。

大概是因为我们都睡不着觉吧。

他没有说话，手上的动作更轻柔了一些，指尖不时碰触到Will湿漉的略长额发。

“Wolfgang……，我，我要坚持不住了。”

Will话里带着哭腔，低垂的眉眼看起来格外地脆弱。他顺着两人紧贴的手，让自己靠在了Wolfgang的胸前。浅棕色的头发随着话语里的啜泣搔动着Wolfgang的锁骨、下巴，一层薄薄的红色覆在了德国人与小警察相贴的肌肤——

还有Wolfgang的乳头与乳晕上。

“不要怕，有我在。”

他松开了桎梏着Will手腕的手掌，转而抚上警察光裸而健美的背部，将Will抱在了怀里。像哼着某种童谣的旋律一般，手掌一下又一下，温柔地摩挲着Will背上每一块凸起的结实肌肉，手指划过骨头与骨头间的细微间隙，指腹感受着每一寸的凹凸起伏。Wolfgang自己也说不清，这是安抚，还是挑逗。

不过好在无论它是什么，都对Will十分受用。

Will随着大手移动的频率小幅度晃动着身体，“嗯……”，嘴角泻出低声的呻吟，好像爱侣间的互动一样自然。

而当Wolfgang的手握住Will的性器时，小警察的身体明显抽动了一下，声音拔高，不可自制地叫喊了出来：

“嗯，……啊！Wolfe！”

Will半硬的阴茎说明了Wolfgang不是这个夜晚唯一一个发情的人。超感人之间的事情，总是那样的难以言喻。

Wolfgang从走近Will的那一刻起就已经不可抑制地起了反应，此时此刻快感的累加，使这场性爱变得格外的顺理成章。

Wolfgang那双常年把玩枪械的手上长满了老茧，粗糙而有力。他握住Will的性器，从卵袋到龟头，细细地套弄了一遍，拇指还在顶端的小孔上狠狠地转了两圈，惹得警察一身战栗。

“嗯……”他自己，也被这种加倍后的爽利激得汗毛竖起。

“Wolfgang……”Will双手抓着他结实的手臂，眼睛睁的很大却不知道目光该投向何处，汗滴从头顶流至发梢，滑过瘦削的侧脸，滚到了颈后看不见的阴影里。

反复套弄了好几次，Will的性器彻底勃起了，颤颤巍巍的马眼不时往外吐着前列腺液。Wolfgang一边加快着手里的活动，一边凑到了Will的耳边。

“唔，嗯哪……”粗粝的舌苔舔过Will的鬓角，滚烫的气息喷在耳畔。耳廓被舔舐，湿润的舌尖一圈一圈深入，黏腻的水声在耳膜震动。Wolfgang的舌尖模仿性爱的动作在Will的右耳翻动、抽插，小巧的耳垂充血，鲜红欲滴。

“ Will, could you help my little willy? ” Wolfgang咬上了Will的耳垂，尖利的牙齿细细磨着已经红得不像样的耳廓。他低声说着，没有松开牙齿，Will只看到他喉结上下跳动着，自己搭在他手臂上的右手被带到了两人相接处的下身。

Wolfgang早已经勃起，粗大的性器贴着小腹，浓密的耻毛被淌出的液体打湿，显得格外黑亮。他引导着，将Will的右手套在自己的阴茎上，手抱着手，缓慢地套弄了起来。

另一只把握着Will的手此时也慢了下来，以同样的频率移动着。每动一次，粗重的呼吸就会出现在Will的耳边，灼热的气息与低沉的声响，与咬着自己耳垂的尖牙一起搅乱着刚要恢复的神志。

“哈啊……哈……”Will没有说话，只是大张着嘴喘息。他的大脑，早已被快感搅得乱七八糟。

Wolfgang松开了尖牙，加快了手里的动作，唇舌顺着面部轮廓与修长脖颈一路亲吻舔舐，蜻蜓点水般一路向下，然后停在了Will的胸膛上。

Will的每一块肌肉看上去都是这么的完美，健美而不突兀的胸肌也正是如此。Wolfgang的舌尖滑过竖起的汗毛，双唇吻过胸口每一寸肌肤，却刻意地忽略了粉色的两点，在黑暗中欲求不满。

“你还没有回答我的问题，Will。”Wolfgang抬起了眼，与Will迷茫的目光在空气中相遇。Will根本无法思考，他活像一只任人宰割的羔羊，在Wolfgang的威慑下毫无反抗的能力。

没有得到想要的答案，Wolfgang生气似的狠狠咬住了Will的乳头。

“呃啊！”

然后满意的听见了高昂的叫声。

Will的乳头比大多数男人的颜色都要浅得多，Wolfgang一边啃噬，一边用手逗弄，那两点情不自禁地挺立了起来，艳粉色在白皙的胸膛上格外显眼。

他时而凶残地啃咬着脆弱的乳尖，时而用力地吮吸着整个乳晕，另一边，Wolfgang把突起夹在两指之间，使劲地向外拉拽，又左右拧转，还不时用指甲抠弄着乳尖的凹陷。

Will皱着眉，痛苦地享受着来自胸口的折磨，丝毫没有注意到那只强迫他为对方手淫的手早就已经离开，而他正自觉地套弄着男人的粗大。

Wolfgang意识到了这一点，愉快地享受着Will的服务。同时，也更卖力地摩擦着Will的胸口，感受着从对方身体上获得的欢愉。

“嗯啊——太，太过了！”

Will无力思考，只觉得快感源源不断地汇集而来。从胸口到下身，从肉体到精神，他的上上下下，都被眼前这个男人给牢牢控制住了。

“还有更刺激的呢。”Wolfgang闻言，直起了身子。他停下了手里的动作，环抱着颤抖的Will，回到了柏林。

陌生的床单触感让Will有些不适应，而那个贴靠着他的男人也起身离开了。他睁开眼睛，Wolfgang正从床头回来，手里握着管状的润滑剂和几片安全套。

Wolfgang精壮的身体在月光下显得格外诱人，粗长的性器硬挺着冒着水光。Will不由自主地咽了口口水，身子跪立，双手攀上了Wolfgang的身体。手指揪过卷曲的毛发，舌尖舔过敏感的龟头，一滴将要溢出的液体被包裹在了唇舌之间。

“操！”Wolfgang被突如其来的快感吓了一跳，忍不住大骂了一声。

他没有想到，小警察会这样主动。

Will浅浅地含住了他的前端，不太熟练地用舌头触碰着龟头系带与顶端的沟壑，牙齿偶尔还会刮到敏感的皮肉，让Wolfgang倒吸一口凉气。

“啵——”Will用力地吮吸了一下男人的龟头，唇舌与肉茎分离，划破空气发出清脆的响声。Will抬起眼，满是水汽的红润目光中闪着一丝狡黠。

他醒过来了，Wolfgang知道。他的小警察总是这样，给人意想不到的惊喜。

“Willy，继续啊。”Wolfgang知道他在想什么，弯起了嘴角说道。

Will挑起了眉毛，露出那个人畜无害的微笑，“我很期待更刺激的。”于是将德国人的性器再一次含入口中，浓密的睫毛低垂着在眼下打上一片阴影。

那颗浅棕色的头颅在Wolfgang的下身前后摇晃着，Wolfgang忍不住将手指插入Will的头发里，随着抽插前后移动。

Will从来都不是温顺的小绵羊，他再清楚不过了。

但在这个夜晚，Wolfgang势在必得。

“唔——”一根细长的指节探到了Will的后穴里，紧窒的括约肌张翕着，阻止手指的深入。Will被巨大的性器堵着嘴，无法发出更多的抗议，而发间的大手正禁锢着脑袋的逃离。

手指退了出去，沾取了润滑，进行再一次尝试。

中指长而有力，无名指的指腹随着深入的进程按摩着会阴，酸胀的快感从下身蔓延到身体每处神经末梢，Will的膝盖一阵无力，跪倒下去，重力使得Wolfgang的深入变得格外轻松。

这一次，进入很顺利。

Wolfgang退出了手指，Will松了一口气。可另一只握着Will后脑的手却突然发力，迫使Will吞下了他的整根阴茎。

“呃！”Will被顶得一阵干呕，粗长的性器抵着他的喉口，喉头的翕动更令性器的主人倍感兴奋。他加快了手上粗鲁的动作，阴茎整根地进出着Will红润的口唇，完全不顾他的感受，粗暴而狂躁。

可即使是这样，Will也仍然兴奋地不得了。

下边的手指也丝毫没有停止的意思，手指的根根累加，终于在第三次时摸到了那块敏感的突起。Wolfgang有规律地在那周围画着圈，快感同时传递到两人的大脑中，Wolfgang忍不住长叹了一口气。

“嗯啊——”

Will也忍不住就着手指的动作小幅度地晃着腰身。

他们知道，此时在对方躯体上做出的动作，都会同等地反馈到自己的大脑中。所以无论是粗暴地对待，还是腺体的刺激，都如实地撩拨着两人躁动的神经。

Wolfgang从Will的嘴里抽了出来，手指轻抚着有些撕裂的嘴角，眼神中的温柔与暴戾交织着让Will有些沉迷。

后方的手指也抽了出来，宽大的手掌“啪”地一声打在Will挺翘的臀尖上，浑身战栗。

“Wolfe！”

Wolfgang将Will扑倒在床上，再一次亲吻着Will的身体。从耳廓到胸口，从腰间到大腿，密密麻麻的痕迹遍布全身。他将有些疲软的小Willy整根含入口中，四指埋入Will的后穴，随着吞吐而抽插着。

“嗯……啊……Wolfe，快、快进来！”Will放弃了挣扎，高声地叫喊着渴望。

Will挺立着，眼角带有泪光，鲜红的舌头在唇齿间摆动，艳色的乳尖在夜风中等待抚慰。Wolfgang伸手去摸安全套，却被制止了——

“不用，不用戴套……反正……这也不是真的……”

Wolfgang清楚地听见自己脑袋里有一根弦在那个瞬间绷断了。他拿起润滑剂，浇透两人的下身，扶着性器，坚定而用力地操干进了Will的小穴。

“呃啊——”好大，Will颤抖着陷在床垫里，承受着排山倒海的进入。

“就是这么大啊Willy”，Wolfgang握着Will突出的胯骨，贯穿到底，“还那么长呢。”

“啊！Wolfgang! ”Will从来没有经历过这样的快感，即使是族群中最狂欢的时刻，也没有此刻一对一的深入更刺激。英俊的德国人因为刚刚的深入喘着粗气，呼吸间的起伏使Will体内的性器也在暗暗地搏动着。

Will有些不知所措，但Wolfgang也没有给他太多的时间平复自己的心情。

屁股里的阴茎，动起来了。

Wolfgang已经忍了太久了，他大开大合地操干着，没根而入，全根而出，每一次抽出都只留半个龟头在里边，再全力冲刺地深入到底。每一次抽插都用力地摩擦着跳动的腺体，Will的前端前列腺液一滴又一滴地冒出，随着运动，在Wolfgang的小腹留下一道道水痕。

“Wolfgang……慢、慢一点——啊！”话还没说完，又再一次被贯穿，紧闭的双眼挤出几滴欢愉的泪水。

Wolfgang弯下腰，放缓了动作，轻吻着Will眼角的泪珠。

他抵着腺体，来回转动。

“啊！Wolfgang！不、不要！”这样针对的快感实在是太强烈了，比冲刺时的擦过更令人难以承受，Will抗拒地摇着头，手按着Wolfgang的胸膛，想要将他推开，可他的双腿却不知何时缠上了Wolfgang的两胯，无声地渴求着继续。

Wolfgang用力地啃咬着Will的双唇，舌尖撬开他整齐的牙齿，搅动着每一寸口腔，抢走每一口空气，不让他发出一丝拒绝的声音。

Wolfgang拉起Will的双手，放到了他自己的胸口上。无人光顾的乳头挺立着，等待着安抚。

“Willy，它们在等着我们呢。”Wolfgang一脸坏笑，将自己的手覆在Will的手指上，牵引着他去玩弄自己的乳尖。

“你把自己的乳头揪起来，我来舔他们，好吗？”

Will用力地摇了摇头，却没有用。

德国老流氓咬着警察的耳朵，舔弄着几欲出血的耳垂，低声地蛊惑着：“你最喜欢我舔弄它们，是吗，想象一下你的乳头被你自己玩得肿胀，就像要出奶一样，我就轻轻地舔它们，用力地吸它们，让你把奶流出来……”

Will从来没有听过这样的污言秽语，脸红得不能再红了。他不想去听Wolfgang的话，可是脑海里却不由自主地幻想着那个画面，幻想着自己乳头挺立被人吸吮的快感，幻想……他轮廓优美的胸肌像女人一样喷射乳汁，Wolfgang将它们尽数舔干……

小Willy被Will的幻想激得兴奋地跳动了一下，又硬了三分。Wolfgang笑了笑，手指带着手指分开，Will捻起自己肿大的一侧乳头，在带领下揉搓挑动，Will羞耻地闭上了双眼，把脑袋别在一边。

下身的研磨从未停止，而胸口的挑动却情不自禁地加快了速度。小警察修长的手指将自己的乳头拢在指尖，学着Wolfgang在伦敦时那样拽拉、抠动，他的两只手都在胸口忙碌着，可Wolfgang的唇舌只是不断游走于胸口，亲吻舔舐，丝毫不去触碰诱人的乳尖。

Will挣扎极了，他的屁股感受过粗暴的快感，他的乳头感受过暴戾的欢愉，这样轻柔的对待对他来说实在是太残酷了，腰肢难耐地扭动着，他想要更多——

“你想要什么就要说出来。”Wolfgang看穿了他的想法，冷酷地说着。

他抬起头，不再亲吻Will的身体，并将阴茎抽出到只留龟头在浅浅地冲刺。然后满意地审视着自己的杰作：

那个高傲的警官正用自己的双手玩弄着自己的乳头，身上蒙着一层薄汗，眼睛里是说不完的欲望，小穴开合着想要他的深入。

“Will，说吧，说出来就好了。”

“我，我……”Will说不出来。

Wolfgang佯装遗憾，摇了摇头：“既然这样，我就走了。”说罢，就作势要全部拔出。

“不！不……我、我要……”Will大声叫着，并收紧了缠在Wolfgang腰间的腿，不让他离开。

“你要什么？”

“我、我要……我要你操我……狠狠地操我！”Will终于下定了决心，说了出来。

一瞬间，粗长的性器狠狠地捅了进去，不留他一点喘息的时间。德国人摁住了Will的肩膀，凶狠地摆动着腰身，仿佛要将Will的五脏六腑都操干出来。

“嗯！啊！就……就是这样！”Will彻底放下了自尊，跟着抽插毫无廉耻地叫唤着。

“你想要的是什么！嗯？”Wolfgang压在Will身上，皱着眉头。

“我要你！我要你用力干我！”Will甩着额前的碎发，太过强烈的快感使他变得狂野、变得坦诚，变得毫无畏惧。

“你要的是谁？”Wolfgang逼问道。

“是、是你啊……”Will没听懂Wolfgang的问题。

“我是谁，嗯？”他低下头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，只想让Will说出他想要的答案，下身的动作愈发地剧烈。

“你、你是Wolfgang！”Will从未想过自己会经历这样强烈的欲望，他昂着头，高声喊叫道，“我要Wolfgang狠狠地干我！把我干到射出来！我、我要Wolfgang玩我的奶头！把我的奶汁全部吸干——”

“啊——”Wolfgang咬上了Will胸前寂寞已久的乳珠，Will忍不住大叫了出来。

性器一次又一次大力地抽插着，敏感点一次一次地被摩擦，艳色的乳头被拉扯、被啃咬、被吸吮、被玩弄，快感在两人之间流动，他们时而在柏林的公寓里，时而在伦敦的避难所里，月光洒了一地，他们面对着最真实的彼此，达到了顶峰。

“嗯——啊！我、我要射了！”Will 高声尖叫着。Wolfgang知道，他也快了。

他们是灵魂的共同体，也是快感的共同体。

“唔啊！”

“嗯——”

几乎是同时，粘稠的精液喷薄而出。

Wolfgang一边退出，一边射精，从极深的内部到浅浅的穴口，都灌满了男性的腥膻，Will感觉他就是茫茫草原上无力的母兽，被迫雌伏。

“你才不是呢”，Wolfgang在Will的胸口画着圈——没有经过半点触碰的Willy射精时喷得到处都是，Will的胸口铺满了自己射精时留下的斑斑点点。

Wolfgang俯身，细细舔舐着Will身上每一处浊液，就好像是在吸吮着喷射出来的乳汁一般虔诚。

“你是我最骄傲的警官，Officer Gorski.”


End file.
